


Away from the cold

by chiakikanata



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Or rather... merry late Christmas..., enstars secret santa!!!, merry christmas!!!, something soft for the season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiakikanata/pseuds/chiakikanata
Summary: Instead of heading out into the snow on Christmas Eve, Yuzuru stays indoors with a certain unitmate who is feeling a little under the weather.Enstars secret santa gift!!!
Relationships: Fushimi Yuzuru & Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 15





	Away from the cold

“You don’t feel like going out, Yuzuru? It is Christmas Eve, after all.” 

Eichi speaks without moving, lying with his head resting on the arm of the sofa, staring lazily into the flickering flames. 

“You really shouldn’t put your face so close to the fire, President-sama.” Yuzuru replies, his voice curt as usual, but his hands gentle as he lays another blanket over Eichi’s crumpled posture. “You might burn yourself.”

Eichi huffs out a small breath, and turns to look up at Yuzuru, who is now busying himself with a tea tray of some sorts. 

“I won’t burn myself, Yuzuru, it’s not like I’m lying on the carpet in front of the fire. and anyway…” he says, “you’re avoiding my question. Tori’s gone shopping with some of the other first years, hasn’t he? You don’t feel like accompanying them?”

“Would you like some tea, President-sama?” Yuzuru asks, and Eichi’s eyebrow twitches slightly at how he seems to be being ignored. “Drinking something will help soothe your throat, and make you feel better.” 

“Are you going to have some tea as well?” Eichi asks, shuffling into a sitting position. 

Yuzuru smiles ever so slightly, and sits down next to him, two saucers and china cups in hand. 

“I believe I might. It is Christmas, after all.” 

Eichi hums, and sips his tea. 

“President-sama, it’s hot—“

“It’s fine, it’s fine. It tastes good today.” 

Silence, only interrupted by the clink of china and the crackling of the fire, warm and homely. The room the two are sat in is vast and spacious, but the sounds and atmosphere are intimate, and gentle on the senses. With only two people, it doesn’t feel empty. 

“You know…” Eichi begins to say, after muffling a small cough in his sleeve, “even though I’m sick, you don’t need to fret over me like my mother.” 

Yuzuru chuckles slightly into his tea, and Eichi raises an eyebrow. 

“Is something funny?”

“Not at all, President-sama, not at all,” Yuzuru assures him, a glimmer of fondness in the corner of his eye. “Although… if I wasn’t, as you put it, ‘fretting over you like a mother’, there would be nobody to look after you and make sure you got better in time for Christmas. You know, the young master would be awfully upset if you were too sick to open his present tomorrow.”

Eichi takes a sip of his tea, letting the liquid soothe his prickly throat. Truly, Yuzuru does make the best tea, doesn’t he?

“Well, I don’t intend on being bedridden tomorrow. If it’s for our precious Tori, then—“

He is cut off by a disapproving look from Yuzuru, “Even if you were about to keel over and die on the spot, I believe you would still get out of bed tomorrow morning and open your presents with everyone else. Naturally, I won’t allow that, so tonight I’m helping you rest up so you can enjoy the day. And…” his voice softens slightly alongside the creases around his eyes, “It wouldn’t do for you to be alone on Christmas Eve, would it?”

“Ah, but I’m not alone, see. I have this beautiful cold to keep me company—“ Eichi starts to say, but is cut off by a sharp coughing fit. 

Yuzuru takes the teacup from Eichi to stop it splashing everywhere, and gives him an appraising look.

“Very good company, that cold seems to be.” 

Smiling weakly, Eichi replies, “It’s doing its best.” 

Yuzuru’s lips press into a hard line at the sound of Eichi’s voice, ever so light and breezy even when his throat must be in agony right now. He did always put on a brave face, didn’t he? Even though it must be hurting him to admit he needs to spend the night indoors, when usually he is determined to push his body to its limits to enjoy a normal life. 

It’s a kind of perseverance that Yuzuru admires, and shows a strength to Eichi that almost makes him seem more vunerable, and human. 

Not only as a butler, but as a person just like him, Yuzuru would quite like to do something to make that perseverance a little easier on Eichi.

“Well, I think you can do a lot better for yourself than this. Drink some more tea, and stay warm.” 

His expression only shows the slightest hint of fondness, but it is more than enough to warm Eichi up with a feeling of softness and care. Yuzuru drapes a blanket over his shoulders, and he hugs it close, leaning over and resting his cheek on Yuzuru’s shoulder. The forced smile on his mouth loosens up, finally. 

“Thanks for staying with me…” his voice is quieter than usual, slow and hesitant, before perking up again, more like his usual self, “I suppose staying by the fireplace is quite in keeping with the season, huh?” 

After taking another sip of tea—which has cooled down quite a bit now—Yuzuru nods. 

“There’s something quite cozy about a warm fire. Although, the young master would always rather go out and play in the snow, so… it’s not something I’ve done often.”

“Well then,” Eichi said, decisively, “I’m glad you get to experience it now. Even if it’s only to stop me dropping dead on you tomorrow, of course.”

Yuzuru would like to tell him that the real reason he didn’t want to go shopping with Tori was because he wouldn’t be able to enjoy himself if he knew Eichi was curled up alone at home, sick and without any seasonal cheer. 

But it’s much easier to pull the blanket over him tighter, and smile, genuinely, with a whispered, “Merry Christmas, Eichi.”

Eichi closes his eyes, feeling that perhaps, this year, an angel might grant him one seasonal wish.

“Merry Christmas, Yuzuru.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Aaah merry late Christmas!!! This was a secret santa for @/_elldrith_ on twitter!! I hope you don’t mind that it’s not Christmas T-T I wasn’t sure if you wanted it shippy or platonic so I tried to leave it ambiguous, I hope that was okay and I hope you had a wonderful Christmas!!!!


End file.
